The Queens of Life and Death
by BlazingOCStar
Summary: 5 years ago, sisters Dianette and Persiphanne quit Fairy Tail so their all powerful dad wouldn't attack The guild. But when realize how stupid they were, they escape their father and go back to Fairy Tail where 2 certain boys were waiting for them. But their dad come back too look for them, and they can't be on the run forever. Adv,act,susp,trag,humor,romance. OcxGray OcxNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, right! You aren't NEARLY as powerful as me!" Gray yelled one day. It was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia, and Gray and Natsu were at there necks again. Everything seemed right, until..._

_Two little girls, one with long black hair, raven eyes, and a torn black dress, and the other with curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a torn pink dress, hurst through the door. "Please!", the blonde one yelled, "You have to help us!" Everyone came running to them, calling for Mokarov. When he arrived he instantly took them both to the infirmary._

_A few days later.._

_Gray's POV_

_I wonder if those to little girls are okay? They looked pretty beaten up. "Listen up!" Huh? It's gramps. "Those two little girls you saw a few days ago are okay now. You can come on out now." The girls walked out of the infirmary. The girl with black hair spoke first. "My name is Dianette" (**Dey-uh-net). **The other girl spoke up next. "M-my name is Perciphanne."** (Per-sif-uh-nee). **She spoke in a soft tone. Unlike Dianette. Mokarov spoke up next. "They will be joining the Fairy Tail guild so you all need too treat them like family! They have already been through enough with their family..." Out of nowhere, Dianette kicked him in the head a sent him flying into the wall! " DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY TOO ANYONE OLD GOAT!" Wow._

Gray's POV

I woke up in bed. I had the dream about them again. I must really miss them. Ever since they quit Fairy Tail I've been a wreck. No one knows what they look like now. But I bet Dianette looks like a queen.

Natsu's POV

I woke up in bed. I had a dream about those girls. Oh dammit! GRAY HAS THESE DREAMS TOO! DOES THAT MEAN I'M BECOMING GRAY! HELL NOOOOO! But I really miss those two. They were so awesome when they were 12. Well, when Dia was 12. Percy was 10. But I bet Percy looks like a queen. PLEASE TELL ME I AM NOT BECOMING GRAY! No, seriously, review.

* * *

**WOOOO HOOOO! First Chapter is done! BTW, the romance in this story is between Gray and Dia, and Percy and Natsu. And the summary will change in the future. And there probably will be some suspense scenes that will be very gruesome in the future so the rating might change too.**

**Natsu: She only owns Dia and Percy! REVIEW AND TELL ME I WAS NOT ACTING LIKE GRAY!**

**Gray: Natsu wants too be ME! I knew he'd come to his senses!**

**Natsu: Take that back, ice princess!**

**Gray: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Natsu: Oh I'm sorry! Did I make her majesty mad?**

**Me: PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU TWO!**

**Gray and Natsu: Yes ma'am**

**Natsu: And I thought Erza was scary!**

**R&R**

**- Cadenza**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dia's POV

Ever since the day we quit the Fairy Tail guild too join my father in becoming his slave, is another day I have a reason too cry. We should've stayed. The Fairy Tail Guild Members would have helped us in the defeating my father. He never even acted like one. Ever since the demon Deliora killed my mother at least. Since then, he was a mad man. I have no idea what happened to Deliora, but if I ever cross it's path, I will kill it. Then maybe my dad would stop all this nonsense. But I have too get my sister and I out of here. All these years can help a girl plan ideas.

Narrator's POV

Dia started too scream like hell. It was so bloodcurdling, that some of the nearby guards' ears were literally bleeding. Then, her dad, Emeco, came too see the noise. "What the hell is wrong with you, stupid bitch?" He yelled. She didn't stop screaming. he opened the cell she was in too give her a piece of her mind. Bad idea. She used her magic to paralyze him. He was covered in black ooze. She took the keys and let Percy out of her cell. Then they made a run for it.

It was especially hard for Percy because she was hurt severely and couldn't run. Dia put her hand over shoulder and ran. Dia is still incredibly strong even after the loss of Magic energy. She was powerful enough to take out most of the guards. But not all of them. She had no choice but too jump out the window...

Thus spreading her shadow dragon wings. They were pitch black, looked purposely cut on the edges. And badly at that. They were missing some spots because of all the years in the dungeon being brutally beaten. Now they were finally free from the terrible island where the dungeon was. _I have only one mission,_ Dia thought,_ and that is too find Fairy Tail._

And then...

_At Fairy Tail_

"Hey, just where do you think you're-" Natsu wasn't able too finish his sentence to Gray because Erza had interrupted. "Natsu, Gray cleverly walked away from this senseless argument. And you aren't going to ruin his cleverness by yelling at him to fight you. Do I make myself clear?" Natsu was depressed and frightened. "Yes ma'am."

"Although," Erza continued, "I do find it rather strange as too why he didn't fight back."

Gray's POV

I bet you're wondering why I walked out on Natsu. The truth is, It's getting close to the anniversary of Dia and Percy leaving Fairy Tail. The were very loved and we really miss them. I used to be in love With Dia. And that's why I've been so distant. I hate thinking about her. When I do, It makes me, *Sniff*, makes me, m-makes me... Gah, nevermind. "Gray? What's wrong?" Mira must've saw me. "I-it's nothing" I lie.

"It's about Dia isn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Gray, stop beating yourself up. We all miss both of them. You're not the only one in pain."

I started tearing up.

"But am I the only one truly loves her?" I say back.

"Yes, but someone truly loves Percy. And they are in just as much pain as you. They just don't want too show it."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, I can't say. He told me too keep it a secret. But I'll give you a hint. It's someone you'd _least_ expect."

Someone I'd least expect, huh? No. Way. "Master Makarov?"

"WHAT?! NO! Natsu you idiot." HUH? Anyone but HIM! Oh wait, he's the one I'd least expect. Oohh. But still, HUH?

* * *

**Yes! Next chapter is done! Looks like Dia and Gray share a past. They will be dealing with Deliora in the next few chapters. Hope u like! Please review!**

**Natsu: She only owns Dia and Percy!**

**Gray: *Smirk***

**Natsu: What the hell are you looking at, snow cone?**

**Cadenza: Natsu don't you start!**

**Natsu: He's looking at me funny!**

**Cadenza: That's it! I'm making you kiss Juvia!**

**Natsu: WHAT?**

**Gray: Better him than me!**

**Cadenza: I'll let the reviewers choose. Do you ant Natsu too kiss Juvia? She has too be introduced first so it will take some time!**

**Natsu:NOOOOOO! Don't make her do this!**

**R&R**

**- Cadenza**


	3. Chapter 3

Anniversary day

_Flashback_

_"Come Natsu, Is that all you can do?" shouted Dia. "Shut up! I'm trying!" he yelled back. Natsu had challenged Dia too a hand-hand spar and he was losing badly. What would you expect from a loud-mouthed eleven year-old? " Apparently, not enough." Said Gray. This made Natsu outraged. _

_"Shut up, snow cone!"_

_"What did you call me, flame brain?"_

_"HEY!" yelled Dia, catching both of their attention, "He's right, Natsu."_

_"HE IS?"_

_"I am?"_

_"Yeah. I'm gonna make you stronger."_

_"How?" They both said._

_"Get on the floor, Natsu."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it." Natsu did as he was told. She sat on him. "What are you-?"_

_"Now I want you too do 5 push ups."_

_"WHAT? You're crazy!"_

_"Do it."_

_"Fine."_

_Natsu tried with all his might. He was struggling really hard._

_"COME ON, NATSU! YOU CAN DO IT, AND YOU WILL!" Dia was shouting._

_"N-N-NGHH! O-O-ONE!"_

_"THAT'S ONE! FOUR MORE! FOUR MORE!"_

_"T-T-TWO!"_

_"THREE MORE!"_

_"TH-TH-THREE!"_

_"TWO MORE! DO IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU CARRY MIRA THROUGH RAIN!"_

_"T-TWO!"_

_"JUST ONE MORE!" Soon, Makarov heard all the racket. He chuckled at what was making all the noise. He yelled, "Come on Natsu! Just one more!" Soon, everyone started chanting, "JUST ONE MORE! JUST ONE MORE!" Even Gray. "Natsu!" yelled a sweet voice. Sweaty Natsu looked up to see her. It was Percy. "Just one more." She smiled._

_Flashback over_

_Flashback_

_One year later..._

_It was just a regular day in Fairy Tail. No one expected this. Dia and Percy burst through the door. They didn't have the bright look in their eyes like they usually did every time they came to Fairy Tail. They immediately went upstairs to talk too Makarov. Five minutes later, they were storming out of the guild hall. "What was that all about?" asked Gray. "Don't know." answered Natsu. Makarov comas walking out the space upstairs and on the railing. There's a sad look in his eye. That can't be good._

_"Listen up!" he yells, "Dia and Percy will... no longer be with us." A whisper went through the guild hall. "It is terrible news. They did not tell me why, so I cannot tell you why. And since they had to leave immediately, we can't do our going away ritual. We might not see them for a while, and we might not see them again. I am sorry, but I can't control their decision. That is all."_

_"What?" Gray and Natsu said in unison. They couldn't believe it. They wouldn't believe it. "Why would they leave?" Gray said, "What's so bad about Fairy Tail that they had to leave?"_

_Natsu spoke up. "Yeah. Whatever's wrong with Fairy Tail we need too find out and fix it. They can't just leave!"_

_"Natsu, Gray, I know you guys are upset, but you need too calm down a bit. I'm sure it's only for a little while." said Erza._

_"No, we won't! Not until we find out what's wrong with Fairy Tail!" the two boys yelled._

_"You guys, It could be something very personal!"_

_"Than they should talk about it with us!" Natsu yelled._

_"Maybe it's so personal they don't want too talk about it! We are all depressed! Stop acting like you're the only ones who're hurt by this!" With that, they both sat down._

_Flashback over_

* * *

Gray woke up with a start. "Dammit, another dream! What is Dia doing too my head?" He threw the pillow across the room in anger, frustration, and a broken heart. "I wonder if flame brain is doing the same thing?" Little did he know, he was thinking the same about him. **(A/N: That sounds a little gay, right? Lol!).**

The next day..

Gray's POV

Today is the anniversary of Dia and Percy leaving Fairy tail four years ago. I always bring Dia and Percy's favorite flowers and put it on their pedestal.

_Dianette and Perciphanne Bloodstone_

_Fairy Tail Guild Members for 3 years_

_Greatly missed._

"So, what was all this again?" Lucy asked and the guild hall. "It's for two of our strongest guild members. Those are their names." I answered.

"Are they dead? If they are, I'm sorry for your loss."

"They're not dead. They just quit fairy tail all of a sudden and we never got too say goodbye. So, we keep on doing this until the day they come back." Said a voice. They both turned around too see Natsu. Gray spoke up.

"You idiot! If they were coming back, they would've done it by now! They're not coming back!"

Natsu got angry."You don't know that! Gramps said we might not see them _for a while_!"

"He also said we might knot see them at all! I know it's hard too think with that flame brain of yours, but at least try a little!"

"They're gonna come back, Frosty!"

"Get it through your thick skull, fire breath! No they-" He wasn' table too finish because two guys birst through the door carrying two girls. "They need some help!" one of them yelled. "Get them to the infirmary!" yelled Makarov.

Gray and Natsu spoke in unison, "They look familiar."

* * *

And then...

4 hours later...

Everyone was still celebrating , but they were also wondering about those two girls. They looked kinda beaten, but they weren't severely hurt. **(A/N: That's because of Percy's magic!"**

Makarov came out of the infirmary with a smile on his face. "Attention everyone!" he shouted, "The two girls you saw coming into the infirmary, wait for it, are none other than, wait for it, Dianette and Perciphanne Bloodstone!" A cheer went throughout the crowd. "No way!" Natsu and Gray said. Gray started tearing up. _I can't believe this! They're back! _he thought,_ They're really back! Natsu was right! Wait a minute.. did I just say Natsu was RIGHT?_

"HA! TAKE THAT GRAY! I WAS RIGHT, AND YOU WERE WRONG!WOOOOOO!" Natsu gloated. Gray and Lucy sweat-dropped. "You are allowed to see them," Makarov continued, "but only four at a time!"

Gray and Natsu were the first ones up there, followed by Erza and Lucy. "Really want to see these girls if they bring Gray and Natsu so much joy!" said Lucy. "Yes, these girls are very special too them. I remember how Natsu used to train with Dia to become stronger." said Erza.

"Really? How?"

"I'll tell you later." When they got up there, Gray and Natsu were both hugging and squeezing Dia and Percy to death. "Ok, guys I think they've had enough." said Erza kind of laughing. They let them go and they ran to hug Erza. They squeezed the life outta her like Gray and Natsu did to them. Gray and Natsu got a little jealous of Erza because she was getting more attention from them. "Y-you guys can let go of me now!" Erza said, breathless. They let her go and she took deep breaths in and out until she caught her breath.

"I can't believe you guys are back!" Gray said.

"Yeah! We missed you so much!" said Natsu, "In fact, if I remember correctly, the day after you guys left, Frosty the snowman here was in the corner crying his EYEBALLS out!" Gray blushed like crazy

"Natsu?" said Erza

"Yeah?"

"You were crying your eyeballs out too." Now it was Natsu's turn to blush. Everyone laughed. "Hey," said Dia, "Where's Happy?"

"He never stays for the anniversary because he still couldn't deal with the fact that you guys were gone."

"Awww! Wait, anniversary?"

"Yeah! We do it every year on the day you guys left! We were celebrating the joy you guys brought us over the years.! We've been doing it for 4 years now!"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah! Why did you guys leave anyway? And why were you so jacked up when you guys got here?"

"Umm, we really want to keep that to ourselves." said Percy, "But for now, let's try and enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

Let's check on Happy!...

"WWAAAAAA!" screamed Happy. He always does this on anniversary day. He misses Dia and Percy so much. "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO? WWHHHYYYYYY? Mmmm, this ice cream is good, where was I? Oh yeah! WWAAAAAAAAAA! *munch munch*, WWWAAAAAAAAAAA! *BBRRRRIINNNGGG! The phone rang.

"*Sniff* Hello?"

_Hey! Happy! It's Natsu! You will love what just happened!_

"Tons and tons of fish landed in front of Fairy Tail?!"

_Uhh, no. Dia and Percy are back!_

"Oh. WHAT!"

* * *

**Yes! Done with the next chapter! Tried to make it longer just for you! You still have some time to vote for Julia to kiss Natsu! It just takes 5 votes!**

**Natsu: You're actually going through with this!**

**Cadenza: Yep! Deal with it!**

**Lucy: Natsu's gonna kiss Juvia? I wanna see!**

**Natsu: Only if the reviewers choose!**

**Gray: Please choose!**

**Natsu: NO WAY! WHAT IF PERCY SEE'S?**

**Cadenza: *Evil smirk* I wasn't gonna make her see, but know that you mention it...**

**Percy: Make me see what?**

**Natsu: NOTHING!**

**Percy: Yeah so any way, she only owns me and Dia!**

**Lucy: I wanted to say it!**

**Cadenza: Calm down blondy! You'll say it!**

**Lucy: HEY!**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"WHAT?" Happy yelled into the phone.

_Yeah! Awesome isn't it? You gotta come over here quick!_

_"_I'monmyway_! _IMCOMIN FOR YOU_! _HOLDOOOOOOOooooooonnnnnn_!_" Happy's yelling faded into the distance as he ran. He left Natsu on the phone.

_Hello? Hello? Happy, you there? No I'm right here! Happy! You were on the phone 10 seconds ago!_ **(A/N: If you haven't realized, he's talking with Happy on the some line. I'll help you know who's who.)**

_n_: Natsu

n: Happy

_Yeah, yeah, stop worrying about the past Natsu! NOW WHERE'S PERCY AND DIA!?_

_They just went outside._

_DARN IT!_

_Okay?_ Natsu finally hung up. _Sometimes I worry about that cat, _he thought.

* * *

And the next day...

Gray's POV

I'm so glad that Dia and Percy are back! All I have too do know is get Natsu to confess his love for Percy, and while I'm doing that, I'll record our conversation for everyone to hear! Thus ruining his reputation and crushing his spirits. *Insert evil laugh*. JK! I'm not that cruel. Am I? Nah. I just want Natsu to tell me if he really likes Percy or not.

When I arrive at the guild, everyone was in the hall and nowhere else. They were all wear Dia and Percy were sitting. Huh, Dia never liked attention. Ohh, she's not sitting there. Where is she? "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU PERVS DOING NEAR MY SISTER?! STAY WAY FROM HER!"

Oh, there she is. Once everyone, or should I say every guy, had their bit handed to them, I went too sit near them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Gray." They replied.

"Have you chosen a team you want too be on? Are you guys gonna be on your own?" I ask.

"We're not sure yet."

"Maybe you should join team Natsu." said a mature voice. It was Erza.

"You guys name your team after fire face?" Dia sweat dropped.

"Don't be so rude to Natsu!" said Percy.

"Whatever. So, where's blondy?" Dia said.

"You mean Lucy? She must be on her way here." said Gray

"Actually, I'm right here!" said a voice. It was Lucy.

"HEY LUCY! GUESS WHAT?!" Natsu came out of nowhere.

"GAH! WHAT?"

"I can't tell you right now! I'll meet you tonight!" then he and Happy ran off.

"What's gotten into those two?" asked Lucy,.

"I don't know but you better be careful, blondy." said Dia.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Percy, should we join team Natsu?" Dia asked Percy was quick to answer.

"Yes!" She had some sort if twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, okay. We'll join!"

Lucy spoke up. "I look forward to working with you!"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," Dia said, "was I talking to you blondy?"

"Well I think I have the right too say something since I'm part of Team Natsu."

"HUH!"

* * *

And then..

At Lucy's place...

Lucy's POV

Ugh, what's Dia's problem with me? What did I ever do to her? Humph. Anyway, what did Natsu mean by, tonight? He's probably going to break in again. How does he do that any way? Whatever, I should try to enjoy this relaxing bath for awhile. I wonder what wanted to tell me..

10 minutes later...

"DAMMIT NATSU!" I yelled. How do they keep breaking in like that?

"Hey! It's not my fault you have terrible security!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is, Happy totally stole an S-class quest!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?"

"I like to say adventurous!"

"How?"

"I just went up there and took it!" said Happy, "How can I explian it any further? Your brain must be malfunctioned."

"Watch it cat!"

"And we took the cursed island one! Let's go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Lucy! You know you have to pay your rent!"

Aww, that's true! I do need to pay rent! Dammit, just dammit! How can I let them trick me like that?

"Fine. I'll go."

"WOOOHOOOO!"

What was I THINKING!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I made it so short! I'll make a longer chapter if I have time tomorrow! Don't forget! Natsu kissing Juvia! Just 5 reviews saying you want Natsu to kiss Juvia! I have 2, just 3 more! The deadline is next week on Wednesday! So get reviews in!**

**Natsu: THAT'S JUST ONE WEEK AWAY!**

**Cadenza: Yep! Pucker up! And don't forget, Percy is watching!**

**Percy: Watching what?**

**Natsu: NOTHING!**

**Cadenza: Lucy, close fore us!**

**Lucy: Yes! She only owns Dia and Percy! Oh! And she owns the plot of the story!**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


	5. Chapter 5

"Laxus! Go and fetch Natsu and Lucy!" Makarov yelled. We had just found out that Natsu had taken an S-class job request for Galuna Island.

"No way, Gramps! I have more important things on my plate!" said Laxus, "Besides, all Fairy Tail Wizards are supposed to take care of themselves, right?"

"That may be true, but you're the only wizard right now who can take them back by force!" yelled Makarov. Gray stood up.

"Sorry Master." he said, "But I'm afraid I have to disagree."

* * *

Lucy's POV.

"Sorry, but unless you want a death wish, I suggest you stay clear of that place."

Great. We've practically asked everyone here and no one would take us to Galuna.

"Looks like we're swimming after all!" said Natsu.

"WE ARE NOT SWIMMING!" I yell. "There has to be someone who will take..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when someone yelled behind us.

"We found you!" Natsu and I jumped at least 3 feet and then looked behind us. It was Gray, Dia, and Percy.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Natsu yelled.

"Master found out about you guys taking that quest and sent us to come get you." he said.

"I think it's best you guys come back." said Percy.

"But Perc!"Natsu whined. **(A/N: Perc is pronounced 'Purse') **Wow. I've never seen Natsu whine.

"She's right, Pinky. You'd better come back or else you'll probably be kicked out of the guild." said Dia.

"I'm sorry but did you say we'll get kicked out of the guild?" I asked.

"That's right. Or, don't come back and face Erza's wrath. She's gonna be so mad. She'll probably come to get you guys next." said Gray. OH CRAP!

"No way, popsicle! We're not coming back!" said Natsu. Gray activated his ice magic.

"Don't make me hurt you, idiot!" he said.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled, activating his magic.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. We all turned to a sailor in a coat covering most of his body. It was one of the sailors we had asked earlier to take us to Galuna. "Are you wizards?" he continued.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'll take you to Galuna. In fact, I'm from Galuna!"

SERIOUSLY?

"AWW YEAH!" Natsu yelled. He kicked Gray unconscious and carried him on his back.

"Alright let's go!"

" Hold on." said Dia. Oh no. "Haven you forgotten we we are still here?" Natsu kicked her unconscious to. How was he able to do that?

" You gonna come with us Percy?" He was dumbfounded.

"Well, someone has to keep her from destroying you when she wakes up." she said.

"Are you sure we should bring them?" I asked.

"Well we can't let them go back and tell the guild. You heard Gray. Erza might come next."

"Yeah your right we should take them."

* * *

**Yes! I finally watched the Galuna Island episode! Srry the chapter is so short! The next chapter will be up in a few! I only own Dia, Percy, the plot, and everything about them that doesn't have to do with Fairy Tail.**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


	6. Flashbacks 1

**Before I start, this is just some flashbacks from Dia and Percy's childhood in Fairy Tail. The next chapter will be before Fairy Tail. Just give me a little time to write. I haven't been updating because school started and my mom took my iPad. And my computer is a bitch. Anyway, enough yapping. Let's start!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_After Dia kicked Makarov across the guild hall, she walked over to Natsu's table. "So, who are you guys?" she asked as if nothing happened._

_"I'm Lisanna."_

_"Hello, I'm Erza. Nice to meet you."_

_"I'm Cana."_

_"Mirajane."_

_Gray was about to say his name, and then he looked at her eyes. They were the most darkest shade of purple he had ever seen. And they were gorgeous. Then he looked at her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_"So you gonna say your name or just sit there like an idiot?"_

_"I-I'm Gray."_

_"Gray, huh? I like it." she said._

_"I'M NATSU! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SALAMANDER!"_

_"Shut up and sit down, fire breath."_

_"I'll shut up when you put some clothes on, streaker."_

_"Hot head."_

_"Popsicle."_

_"FLAME BRAIN!"_

_"ICE CUBE!"_

_"Do you guys fight all the time? I hate it when people fight." said a soft voice. It was Dia's little sister, Percy. Natsu took one look at her and sat down. Everyone in the guild, except Dia and Percy, had gone starstruck. Dia and Percy had an anime question mark over their head. This was the weirdest thing that had happened in Fairy Tail, but it certainly wasn't the last._

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Three weeks after Dia and Percy joined Fairy Tail..._

_"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said. These three weeks, Gray and Natsu haven't been picking fights as much because Percy had asked them not to, and when you make Percy sad, you have to deal with Dia. And everyone knows Dia is very strong. Gray hasn't been stripping a lot lately because Dia thinks he's a huge pervert; Gray was trying not to make her think that._

_"Hey Lisanna."_

_"I made something in the woods. Want to come see?" she blushed and smiled. Natsu did the same._

_"Sure!" They ran off, not knowing some one was watching them. She sadly sighed. Gray noticed._

_"Hey Percy, what's wrong?" he asked._

_"N-nothing."_

_"Oh come on. You can tell me."_

_"Well, ever since I've been here, I've had a crush on someone."_

_"Really? Who? It's not fire face is it?" She blushed deeply._

_"It IS?" Her face as red as Erza's hair._

_"Holy crap, it is! Does Erza know?" She shook her head._

_"Well, why are you sad?"_

_"Because he seems to like someone else."_

_"Lisanna?" She nodded her head sadly._

_"Aww, how sweet." said an obnoxious voice. Mira. "The newbie likes pinkie."_

_"Leave her alone Mira."_

_"But it's so pathetic, I have to say something. You must be desperate." she said._

_"Am not!" yelled Percy._

_"Yeah you are!" You see, Dia wasn't in the guild right now. She was in training with Makarov. But it just ended and she was on her way. Plus, no one knew of her scary brute strength. She started poking her and pulling her hair. And it hurt damn well to._

_"Stop it Mira." said Gray._

_"Make me."_

_"Oh I will." said a voice. Everyone turned around. Dia was standing at the door. She was pissed._

_"Leave my baby sis alone." she said._

_"Tch. Or else?"_

_Dia used her magic to make her shadow 3-D and turned it into a snake. It lunged at a fear-stricken Mira. It coiled itself around her and squeezed her. Then it picked her up with its tail and slammed her against the ground. After the 10th slam, it flung her across the guild. She went through the wall. Everyone was starstruck again._

_"What are you looking at?" said Dia, still pissed off. Everyone went back to what they were doing._

_"Thanks Di-Di." said Percy._

_"No problem. Why was she making fun of you anyway?" Dia asked. Percy's face went Erza's hair red again._

_"Are you okay?" Dia asked._

_"I-I-uh, I'm gonna sit next to Cana now." Percy ran over to her._

_'What the hell?' Dia thought._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**The end! I will probably update tomorrow or Sunday. So just wait a little more. I still need to watch the Galuna island episodes still. So be a little bit more patient with me.**

**Dia: When are you gonna continue?**

**Cadenza: Don't disrespect me! I made you!**

**Dia: Gross**

**Cadenza: Don't think dirty!**

**Dia: You made me like that! *smirk***

**Cadenza: I can make kiss Natsu and not Gray in the story!**

**Dia: AHHHHH! OKAY, OKAY! I WONT DISRESPECT YOU ANYMORE! I know! I'll say the disclaimer! Cadenza only owns me, Percy, and the plot! Oh! And my good for nothing dad.**

**Cadenza: Thank you Dia. You won't kiss Natsu.**

**Dia: YOU WERE ACTUALLY GONNA MAKE ME DO IT? Wait, did you say I was supposed to kiss Gray?**

**Cadenza: Well, DUH!**

**Dia: *Blush madly***

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


	7. Writer's Block

Hey guys. So, before I start, NO, I am NOT abandoning the story. I will pick this back up. I am having som serious writer's block right now. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Dia and Percy are already pestering me! Don't be angry! I'll do the story and try NOT to make Gray OOC. I am SO SUPER SORRY! See you until further notice! Dia and Percy will miss you guys. Be sure to look at my profile if you haven't to see a MEGA spoiler!

Bye!


End file.
